Contemplation
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: J.Lo (Commonly known as "Oh") is having some issues figuring out where his best friend, Gratuity "Tip" Tucci's life is headed. Shortish one-shot; elements from "Home" and the original two books, "The True Meaning Of Smekday" and "Smek For President" by Adam Rex. Kinda-not-really one-sided Oh/Tip crush. UNBETA'D.


**A/N: A little something, can be considered off the film adaptation** _ **Home**_ **(which wasn't bad, just from JLo/Oh's POV rather that Gratuity) and the Book** _ **The True Meaning Of Smekday**_ **by Adam Rex (and it's sequel,** _ **Smek For President**_ **; both first person and from Gratuity's POV). I like the idea of a some-what one-sided ship, which I saw was more plausible for the film, believe it or not. But it's not a** _ **ship**_ **per se; I think "Oh" has a friend-crush on Gratuity, but he's more afraid of her leaving and starting a family and he being all alone. That's based off his panic in the book at that one part. So, not** _ **exactly**_ **a ship (they are portrayed as being more brother/sister relationship in the book anyway…)**

 **EDIT: crying 'cuz it won't let me put his name properly.**

 **So here's randomness. Please enjoy, and don't kill me if this is wierd. And yes; I'm going to write the next chapters to** _ **Sacrifice**_ **and** _ **The North**_ **soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Didn't you read the above?**

* * *

 _ **Contemplation**_

JLo, commonly known as "Oh" among the Boov for his one (almost fatal) mistake and as a nickname to his friend, was sitting on his favourite root, under his favourite oak tree, thinking.

He wasn't far from his (well, the Tucci's) home. He could see the lake stretched out, reflections of small wisp-shredded clouds and chilly blue sky skittering across the lake's surface. A nippy winter wind sprang up, and he wondered briefly in he should turn on his suit's internal heater; but no, the problem at hand was more important than warmth. He shifted colors as he tried to sort his emotions, often phasing into a cool grayish-blue color of uncertainty.

Gratuity "Tip" Tucci, his best-friend-humansgirl had him trying fitfully to puzzle out a situation, though she was not aware of it. She was a high schooler now, at fifteen years of age (making him in his thirties; the Boov age slower than humans). She was still the same, with minimal human friends ('acquaintances', she called them). But he knew it was only time until she made more friends, real friends, or acquired the _'boyfriends'..._

He sighed. Then he glanced at the sky. Though it wasn't dark, and he couldn't see them, he knew the boov were on New Boovworld (previously known as 'Titan'), one of Saturn's moons. They'd welcome him back this time, but they'd ask him to be President, and he did _not_ want that. Nor would he leave Earth. He was fond of this planet. And he especially didn't want to leave Gratuity.

But the truth loomed out to him, like a tantalizing Koobish; though not a _good_ sort of looming.

In a few years she would graduate, maybe leave for college. In a few more she would marry, then have offspring in that weird way that humans did, and he would be alone. He was sure she wouldn't want him trampling in her life then. Maybe Gratuitymom would keep him with her. That thought perked him up slightly.

"Hey, Oh." He was startled out of his thought as he saw his best-friend there, her green jacket zipped against the cold and her backpack slung over her right shoulder, hand gripping the strap. She had abandoned the 'Afro-puffs' he'd first seen her have, and known, since the Boov invasion, throughout the Cross-country trip, and further. Her hair rather was a frame of smallish curl-like strands of brown hair. Her grin reached her green eyes.

"I was looking for you everywhere; Pig's missing you at home. Thought we'd go take Slushious for a spin or do something, y'know, fun. But _obviously_ you'd rather be _boring_ today," she said, gesturing with one hand to where he's sitting.

JLo gave her a tight, Boovish grin. But she onviously saw the lackluster in it.

"You 'kay?" she asked.

"I am … healthy, if that is what you mean."

Gratuity raised an eyebrow. "You _know_ what I mean. What's the matter?"

He shook his head, and opened his mouth to answer, but his earlier thoughts rushed back and he couldn't help but look away.

"JLo?" Uh-oh. She only said his real name when she was being serious. Oh turned to see her next to him, concern evident on her face. She searched his eyes a moment (an action that would have unsettled or enraged her back during the Boov invasion), then said, sternly, "Okay. Talk."

"I am fine, Tip," he said, though he evidently was _not_ fine. He smiled again. "It is a fine day, and if you means for us to do the things fun, I suggest we go before it gets dark."

He wasn't surprised (though a little startled) when she plopped down next to him and crossed her arms. Her backpack lay forgotten on the grass. "Uh-uh; We're stayin' here until you talk."

"But, I am fine-" she cut him off with a well-meaning glare. He sighed, glanced around for awhile, the slumped his shoulders. Finally, after an infinitive moment, he gave in. "JLo is afraid that Gratuity will leave him, and he will be alone again."

Tip's face clouded with confusion. "Why would I leave you? I promised I wouldn't. We said-"

"That was before time. But one day Tip get married and move away. Oh - _JLo_ \- will only be an extra, not wanted with Gratuityfamily in future."

He avoided looking at her as he let it sink in. But he whipped around to look at her as he heard a strange sound. She had _laughed. Laughed!_

"Oh,JLo ," she managed out between hysteric giggles. " _That's_ what you were worried about." Oh nodded. "Silly Boov!"

He looked taken aback as she continued. "You're my _best_ friend; _No one,_ and I mean _no one_ can replace you. Sure, I might get married and have kids one day; it'll be a new family. But you'll _always_ be part of it, I promise."

She stood up as he silently digested what she said, brushing dirt off her jeans. Then she held out a hand for him to take, and this time his grin sincerely matched her's as she said, "Now let's go 'cause some mayhem - Just the two of us."


End file.
